Champions
Champions is a minigame type in Mineplex. There are four minigames in this category: Dominate 2.0, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, and Clans. Dominate :For main article, see Dominate 2.0 Dominate 2.0, also simply known as Dominate, is a Champions minigame on Mineplex that was released on an unknown date, and is considered a successor to the Removed minigame Dominate. In Dominate 2.0, players are divided into two teams and must be the first to score the necessary amount of points, by capturing and holding Control Points. All players use one of five champion kits with custom abilities. Gold blocks with minature chests are present throughout the map, and can be stepped on to refill usable items in the player's inventory. The goal of the game is to capture bases to get points, you can also get points by picking up emeralds and killing other players. Bases give 4 points per tick (so a maximum of 20 points per tick with all bases), emeralds give 300 points when you pick them up and kills give 50 points. There are 7 different maps to play in: Gulley, Twin Peaks, Hidden Valley, Pyramid, Industrial Grove, Amazon, and Jungle Ruins. Team Deathmatch :For main article, see Team Deathmatch. Team Deathmatch is the latest installment of the Champions minigame type. It features the same gameplay mechanics for classing as Dominate 2.0, but has different rules. Players are also given 5 extra hearts to help them from being killed. The goal of the game is to kill all of the people on the other team. If this is not accomplished within 3 minutes, one of the five beacon platforms on the map will activate and allow the teams to make an instant victory by capturing it. While Emerald and Chest refills do spawn like in Dominate 2.0, they don't do anything in Team Deathmatch. Campers can be common, but as long as players stay far away from them, a team can still capture the beacon and win the game. TDM was removed from Champions but is still playable on a MPS. Capture the Flag For main article, see Capture The Flag. Mineplex Capture the Flag(or CTF) is a champions-based game that focuses on invading the enemy base, stealing their respective flag, and making it back to their own flag base to capture it. Five captures grants instant victory for the team. Currently, there are two teams, red and blue, which each have a maximum of 8 players(16 players total). All players use one of five champion kits and are able to kill each other both with standard PVP and special abilities. A team must use a combination of strategies such as using ranged kits as support and defense, and tank kits to attack and steal the flag. When killed, a player turns into a spectator but will respawn within five seconds. If both teams have the same amount of flag captures before the six minute timer runs out, it will go into sudden death. In sudden death, dying is permanent, and the first team to capture a flag wins the game. Clans For main article, see Clans. Clans is a minigame on Mineplex that can be played by everyone. Clans is a faction-based game in which players claim land to build a base, kill other players of opposing clans, and raid enemy clan bases. Clans uses the five champion kits in a small vanilla-generated world. Players can create a clan and invite others, growing more powerful in the process. All clans must build a base on their territory, where players in other clans cannot break blocks. There are multiple areas in the world, such as Shops, Spawn, and the Fields, where players are not able to break or place blocks. There are two Shop areas in the map, where players can buy items from NPC villagers for a price of gold coins, the currency in the game. Players are able to convert 1000 gems into 16000 gold one every day. There are two Spawn areas, where a massive floating island serves as the spawn. When players are killed, they teleport into one of the spawn islands and can teleport to either their clan home, shops, or the other spawn via an NPC villager. When killed, you drop a portion(approximately 10%) of your gold. Players can hold unlimited gold(which is not present in their inventory, but shows on the side), and can use it to buy virtually anything they need. TNT and TNT cannons are purchasable and can be used to launch and ignite blocks of TNT at enemy bases during raids. Notice, the strongest block players can buy/build with is stone brick, which has a very small blast resistance. World Events are special game-wide events that occur for only a limited time, similar to most MMORPGs. Participating or completing an event, like a boss fight, earns the player rewards, such as rare or legendary weapons and armor(which grant special passive/usable abilities, such setting enemies on fire and flying for a short time). Classes Champions is unique in that it has a universal kit set, all of which are free and can be customized to suit the user's playstyle. Assassin Masters of surprise and quick kills, they use abilities to get around or confuse targets. Their passives help them deliver more damage (Combo attack) and/or surprise the enemy (Viper strikes and Shocking strikes). They have the highest damage but also the lowest armor, which they have access to stealth. They are best against Rangers due to the fact that they can quickly get up close, making a ranged attack ineffective. They perform poorly against Brutes and Knights as they use their abilities lock opponents in place and/or catch up to them quickly, making them an easy target. Brute Masters of brute force, they use their abilities to throw people around and deal damage to hordes of enemies. Their passives help them deal more damage, lock enemies in place, or get around faster. They perform best against rangers if given the Colossus passive (take less knockback). Knight Masters of defense and heavy armor, they use abilities to block (Defensive Stance on sword) and deflect attacks (Deflection on passive) or lock people in place (Bulls Charge on axe). Their passives help them block, deflect, and take hits more easily. Although they use iron armor, they have the most sustainability of all the classes due to their skills. (Technically, a brute takes more damage on the first hit, and a knight takes less damage on the first hit). Mage Master of the elements, they use abilities to harness the elements and do massive AoE damage. Their passives help them keep enemies at a distance while dealing damage or creating AoE effects. However, being hugely reliant on their abilities, they should avoid falling into water(which renders most abilities useless) whilst in battle. It can also be a Defensive/Support class due to its Void, Life Bonds, or Arctic Armor skill. It has the most diverse skill set in the game. Ranger Master of range and slightly weak at melee. They use abilities to keep enemies away and deal massive damage using archery, or kill them quickly using melee (Wolf's Fury). Their passives upgrade their bow, for example giving the regeneration effect to a teammate if the hit them with a Healing Arrow. They perform best against Mages due to the fact that they can kill off a Mage before it has a chance to use AoE affects up close. They perform poorly against Assassins, as they have enough time to get up in front of the Ranger, who is weak at melee. Notes Category:List of games